It's All So Gratifying
by My Reality Is My Own
Summary: AU; In which Ted looks for a tree in Thneedville, only for them to be owned by The Onceler himself. When he fails at stealing one, well...things go downhill from there. Onceler/Ted Dark


Summary: AU; In which Ted looks for a tree in Thneedville, only for them to be owned by The Onceler himself. When he fails at stealing one, well...things go downhill from there. [Onceler/Ted] Dark Taboo

In a world where the Onceler still owned Thneedville because he's still RICH WHEN THE LAST TREE FALLS and is somehow still young. I don't really get it either but I thought this would be fun to write! :3

Ps; I really didn't like this movie, I just liked certain aspects and some of the characters. Does that make any sense?

**Warning**; slash, shouta, Evil!Onceler, noncon, PWP-ish? bondage

~~~~Line Breaker~~~~~

Ted went home from Audrey's house in a daze, thinking about how he could get her a tree in a world that _had_ none; he'd never given it any thought before. Instead, they had fake, metal trees that gave off a special scent and were also used as street lights. Still, Audrey really wanted one for her birthday...and then maybe she'd notice how much he liked her.

But how does one go about obtaining a tree? Now that he thought about it, he'd never seen a real one in his entire life. He figured he could ask his mother, since maybe she'd know what happened to them since he'd never seen one.

"Ted, what're you doing back already? I thought you'd be at Audrey's for the rest of the day." Ms. Wiggins said, seeing him walk into the house.

He opened his mouth to argue but thought better of it. "Yeah, well, she's busy painting and I had a question for you."

She raised an eyebrow at him as he sat down at the kitchen table. "Oh? What did you need?"

He paused to think over how he wanted to word it without giving away why he wanted a tree. He got enough teasing from his mom and gram as it was, he didn't need another one.

"I was curious, um...what happened to all the trees?" Seeing her confused look, he continued. "I mean, real ones! You know, ones made out of wood and came from the ground, not the metal ones we have."

"A real tree...?" She took a sip of whatever she was drinking, pondering. "I've never seen one, we've had metallic trees since I was a kid."

Ted deflated, sighing. "Oh..."

Seeing the sad look on his face, his mom frowned, trying to think of something that would help him. Of course, she already had a feeling why he wanted a tree, she _was_ his mother afterall. "Maybe Grammy would know, she was around when they built the city."

He instantly brightened, leaping out of his seat and ran upstairs to his grandmother's room. "Thanks, Mom!"

His Grammy Norma was knitting in her room; what, he didn't know. She looked up when he entered, smiling and putting down her creation, motioning for him to sit down on the edge of her bed with her.

"What's up, Teddy?"

He cringed at the nickname but didn't correct her. "Hey, Grammy, I was wondering...what would I have to do to get a real tree? That grows out of the ground?"

"A tree?" She looked surprised. "You want to get a tree?"

"Yeah, I mean..." Ted fidgeted, shrugging. "I just thought it'd be cool to have one."

She gave him a knowing look. "Well, I'm afraid that owning a real tree is impossible nowadays. All the trees are owned by The Onceler."

"The Onceler?" Ted asked. "Isn't he the guy that owns this town?"

Norma nodded. "Yes, he took over after he became rich selling his Thneeds, which are really expensive now...In my day, you could buy one real cheap and they lasted years-"

"Uh, Gram?" He gently interrupted her, knowing that she could go on this rant for quite a while. "Is there anyway I could get a tree from the Onceler?"

"I'm afraid not..." She patted his shoulder when he frowned. "All trees are in The Onceler's greenhouse in Southern Thneedville. Ever since he moved them all there, he's never allowed anyone to see them. He built the Nullula Trees when people began complaining..."

Ted sighed, nodding. "I see...well, thanks Grammy."

He headed into his own room, disappointed. The Onceler owned the entire town and was easily the richest person that lived here. What could he offer in return for a tree? Did he even _own_ anything he could trade? He collapsed on to his bed and thought, eventually falling asleep.

~~~~~Line Breaker~~~~~~

It must've been three in the morning when Ted arrived at the Greenhouse, quickly scanning for cameras before he snuck in through the back door. He wasn't sure why he was doing this, he wasn't even sure why the hell the door would be unlocked if these trees were so damn exclusive, but he actually managed to get inside.

The whole Greenhouse was made of green-tinted glass, but it was attached to a factory on the side. There were hundreds of Trufula Trees, all of them lined up perfectly in rows that spread across the entire building. In the darkness, it was hard to see what colors they were, but he just snuck between the rows to the back, where he assumed that maybe he could find a seed.

If The Onceler was keeping these trees since his Grammy had been younger, then he obviously kept replanting them. No tree could live that long, right? So, he went to the back where there were a bunch of tables and counters, searching through papers, boxes and bunches of Trufula tufts, which he paused to weave his fingers through at how amazingly soft they were.

"Where are the seeds?" He demanded from the air, growing frustrated when he began crawling on the ground to look and see if any seeds had fallen on the ground. "Ugh, why is this so hard?"

On the fourth row of ninety-nine trees, he finally managed to find one. Nestled in the roots of the tree it had fallen from, it glistened in the moonlight that shown through the glass. It had an odd spiral pattern on its shell, one he'd never seen before. He wondered why people were so content without trees, these ones were beautiful.

"I can't believe I actually found one..." He stood up, examining the seed.

"Well, looks like we missed one."

Ted stiffened, eyes widening. The voice came from behind him, oozing confidence and amusement. He was afraid to turn around and see who had caught him when a green-gloved hand appeared next to him, seemingly waiting for him to place the seed into it. Cringing, he did so.

"I don't think I've never had someone steal a _seed_ before...Plenty attempts on my Thneed, of course, but never a seed." The voice mused as the owner walked around him so that he could stare at him better. Ted began feeling increasingly nervous. "So, why would a young, handsome boy like you be stealing a a Trufula Seed?"

The younger male could only stare at the man. He was insanely tall, Ted only coming to his waist. He wore an expensive green, long-tailed jacket with green elbow length gloves over them, and black pin-striped pants. He also wore a large top hat and despite it being dark out, round sunglasses that covered most of his face.

"U-um, you see...uh," He froze up when the man smirked, oddly amused that he caught him robbing his business. "I-I just really wanted my own tree. I know I shoudn't steal, but my Grammy told me that no one is allowed real trees in the city!"

The man tapped his chin, staring at him. Or at least, he thought he was staring at him, the sunglasses made it hard to tell.

"This about some girl isn't it?"

"Huh?" Ted gaped at him, not sure how the hell he could tell already. "N-no, no, I just really wanted my own tree!"

He grinned mockingly. "Uh huh...so, since it's against the law of my city to own a tree, and you've been caught stealing..."

"I'm really, really sorry!" He gushed, it finally hitting him that he could go to jail at the age of twelve, all because of some girl that had never shown any interest in him for the years he'd known her. "Look, I know this was really stupid of me to do, I swear I'll never do it again."

Silence as the green-clad man looked over the seed, either ignoring the way he was shaking or pretending not to see it. Hell, from what he's seen of the older male, he was probably laughing at him.

"I'll make you a deal, kid, since you're cute and you seem like a good guy." Ted almost collapse in relief, ignoring that the guy kept calling him a kid. "You'll work for me until I say otherwise, and then I won't call security. Or I can call them here and let them deal with you."

"W-work for you?" He stared at him, a sinking feeling building in his stomach. "Um, I guess that would work..."

"Good." He offered a gloved hand, smirking again like he knew something that Ted didn't. "I'm The Onceler."

_'...Shit.'_

Somehow, he managed to shake his hand, dazed. "T-Ted Wiggins..."

The Onceler's smirk widened into a grin as he removed his sunglasses, surprising him by how young he looked; maybe this was the original Onceler's son since there was no way they were the same person. Ted couldn't help but notice how oddly beautiful his eyes were. He'd never seen such pale blue eyes before.

"Alright, _Ted_, follow me."

Unconsciously, he shuddered, following the man blindly into the factory and into a incredibly large elevator. Everything was in an expensive looking shade of red and gold, and he felt very out of place among it. It didn't help that the Onceler stood uncomfortably close and kept that mocking grin on his face the whole time.

"Mr. Onceler?"

They got off on the 64th floor, where they came to what Ted guessed was his secretary and the doors to his office. He paused to stare, the double doors looking like they were made of gold. He didn't hear whatever the man said to his secretary, only coming to when his elbow was grabbed and he was pulled inside.

It was a huge, circular room, with a large balcony that overlooked the entire city. There was a desk in front of a fireplace near it, and on the other end was a huge green bed. Ted stood there, his skin feeling like it was crawling off his bones, unsure of what to do. He watched as the Onceler sat down behind the desk in a huge, red chair and motioned him forward to a seat he hadn't seen.

"Uh, Mr. Onceler?" Ted finally managed, sitting down and trying to make himself as small as possible. "What exactly would you like me to do?"

The taller male eyed him a moment, looking oddly serious before he relaxed in his chair, eyes glinting. "Anything you're good at, Ted?"

He blinked, having never thought of it before. He was twelve, the only thing he wasted his time doing was driving on his scooter and thinking of ways to get Audrey to like him. Was he good at anything? He didn't think so. Seeing that his apparent new 'boss' was waiting for an answer, he shrugged.

"I dunno..."

Onceler smirked, tapping his sunglasses on the desk. "I'm sure we can find something, your future depends on it, after all..."

Ted scowled at his feet, hating himself then. Why the hell did he allow this to happen? He really thought that he could steal something from the richest, most powerful man in Thneedville and get away with it?

The tapping kept going as they sat in silence. Every time he heard it, he cringed, thoughts running wildly in his head. What could he do for the man? He probably had everything already! He had maids, he had factory workers, he had a secretary, he definitely wasn't needing.

It didn't help that the man kept staring at him now, his blue eyes boring into him. Time was ticking, it was getting late now and he was running out of time. If he didn't convince him now, he was going either going to jail or was going to be killed by his mother.

"Isn't there _anything_ you could use me for?" Ted practically begged, not realizing that he was standing up and leaning over the desk.

The Onceler smirked, placing his sunglasses back on and leaning forward so that their faces were uncomfortably close. "I think I may have something."

The younger boy felt nervous then, his stomach in knots. "Y-yes?"

"How about we edit our deal?" he said instead, causing the boy to glare at him. "I have a very _special_ job for you, and in return, not only will I pretend I didn't catch you here tonight, but I might even give you a seed."

"W-what, really?" Ted gaped at him, wondering what he could be asking then that he'd offer one of his exclusive Truffula Trees. "What do you want me to do?"

He stiffened when the other stood up, casually walking around the desk and towering over him. _'What have I gotten myself into?'_ He backed up and ended up against the wooden furniture, eyes widening when a gloved hand came down and prodded his chin to stare up at the man. He could see his reflection in those dark glasses as he grinned at him.

"What would you do for a tree, Ted?"

The brunette gulped, the desk pressing into his back and becoming increasingly aware that this was his only chance. Maybe this was a test of some kind, making him feel uncomfortable and and pressured; and if that's what it took, then he wasn't going to back off. He had come this far, after all.

"Anything." He said boldly.

A pause as they both stared at each other, maybe gauging how serious they were. The Onceler reached up and gripped his shoulders, his grin morphing into something much more malicious.

He yelped suddenly when he was pushed on top of the desk, those gloved hands on either side of his head. The Onceler was hovering above him, his leg between his thighs and their noses almost touching. His breathing suddenly shortened as he struggled, amazing that the man easily kept him in place by forcing his shoulders down.

Onceler chuckled, seemingly amused by how frantic he was becoming. "You still want that tree?"

Ted let out a whimper, kicking his legs wildly as he shook his head. "L-let go of me, stop touching me!"

"Ah, ah, ah, Ted..." The man poked him on the nose, chuckling when he flinched. "You said, 'anything'."

"I take it back!" He pleaded, trying to force the man off of him and writhing, gasping when the Oncerler crawled on top of him. "I-I'll tell everyone about this! This is wrong!"

He actually laughed at him, sitting on top of his hips. "As if anyone would believe a _thief_."

As a hand creeped under his shirt, Ted tried to scramble from underneath him, but was stopped by his chin being grabbed. He was forced to look up at the green-clad man, feeling the glare that was being directed at him even behind those dark lens. He stilled as he felt the fingers threateningly tighten on his face.

"Don't make me hurt you, Ted." His lips brushed the boy's ear, a hint of a growl in his voice. "Just keep still, and this'll be much easier on you."

Before he could get his voice to work, the Onceler was pressing his lips against his, forcing his head against the desk and fingers tightening until Ted let out a groan of pain. He gasped when he felt something slimy and warm enter his mouth. Was that the others tongue? Was this _normal_?

He felt it sweep over his own tongue, his teeth and his cheeks. All the while, the man kept pressing up against him, his knee brushing a part of Ted's body that he had never given any thought to before. He felt his body arch at the feeling, immediately ashamed of his reaction. What the hell was that? Why hadn't he ever felt that before?

Onceler pulled away, grinning and pressing his knee harshly there again, watching as the boy's face as he bucked again. "Warming up to me already?"

He stiffened, realizing that he was clutching the man's suit and rubbing against the other's knee. His face flushed and he tried to back away. What was he doing? If the man hadn't spoke, what would he have done? He let out a yelp when he was violently pulled back under the older male, who kissed him again, tongue forced into his mouth, and began pulling at his pants.

Ted began to struggle again, kicking and hitting as hard as he could as he felt his pants and underwear pool around his knees. He was ashamed to find that he was beginning to cry as he pounded his fists against the man's chest. It was enough of a nuisance that Onceler pulled away, a dark look on his face.

"Stop moving." He hissed, grabbing his hands.

"Let me go!" the brunette pleaded, not even caring what he was saying at this point as long as he got the man to stop. "Please, let me go, stop touching me, I want to go home-"

He cried out when his face was pushed into the desk's surface by a hand in his hair. He sobbed, panicking further when he felt something cold wrapped around his wrists and forced behind his back. He caught a brief glance of gold from the corner of his eye, but just kept trying to yank his hands from whatever was now binding them.

The man pulled away, admiring the boy's now tear-stained face as he unbuttoned his pants. Ted tried to kick his feet again as he watched the man slid his pants lower on his hips until he exposed his cock, the panic beginning to choke him. His voice caught in his throat again when he tried to cry and plead, flinching when he was kissed again.

"Feel free to scream."

Those words struck a cord inside of him, and Ted did so; he screamed for someone to help him, for someone to walk in and stop whatever was about to happen. And all the man above him did was grin, grabbing the backs of his knees and spreading his legs, causing his face to flush.

His breathing caught when suddenly, a burst of agony hit him in his lower back. It took a minute for his brain to recognize that Onceler had thrust himself inside of him, and was forcing his way deeper. Something warm was dribbling down his thighs, and it felt like he was being split in half. He wanted to keep screaming but couldn't get his throat to work.

He bit his lip, tasting blood, and tried to wriggle away but that only caused the business man to tighten his grip on his knees and push in further, causing a new scream to rip itself through his throat. They both froze then, Ted trying to catch his breath and to stop crying, while Onceler seemed to just enjoy staring at his face.

The agony slowly faded into a throbbing, horrible ache. Ted whimpered and couldn't stop shaking. It was made even worse by the fact that he looked up and could see his reflection in the man's sunglasses of his red, stained face looking back at him. And he knew that the man as laughing at his agony, enjoying every minute of it.

"I hate you." He managed, voice scratchy and hoarse. He had never uttered these words before in his life. "I hate you, I hate you so much-"

He was cut off by man kissing him again, forcing his mouth open to brush their tongues together. He was pressed completely against the desk, and the warmth he felt on his thighs was pooling there. He realized that it was blood; he was bleeding from the way the man had forced his way into him.

A surge of angry fear hit him. Knowing that he'd regret it, he opened his mouth wider and harshly bit down on the other's tongue.

Onceler pulled away, cursing, before he growled. Ted's eyes widened, watching as the man scowled at him before his head whipped to the side, yelping as he was back-handed.

"I was going easy on you, _Ted_." the green-clad man hissed. "But since you'd rather play rough..."

He withdrew himself slowly, grinning down at the boy as he then shoved himself back inside. Ted screamed, writhing in pain as it happened again, and again, and again, until he couldn't stop screaming and just kept thrashing his body, hoping that it'd end soon and that maybe this was all some kind of horrible nightmare.

"Look at you, Teddy..." Onceler mocked him, lips brushing against the boy's ear. "Making a mess like this, no wonder your father left you."

Ted stared at him in shock, gasping when he thrusted again. "H-how..?"

"I know everything that goes on in my city, kid." Ted cringed when he felt the man pick up his pace, brutally assaulting his insides further. "And tomorrow morning, all you'll be is a blood smear on my desk."

"S-shut up!" Ted snarled, hating himself when a couple tears rolled down his cheeks. "Shut up, shut up, shut up!"

He laughed at him, running a hand through the boy's hair before taking a fistful and forcing the boy to sit up and face him. "You're not even worth me taking off my cloths, boy. And you'll always remember this moment. Especially when you're trying to impress that girl you like so much."

The brown-haired boy hissed at the new angle, trying to block out his words. He tried focusing on the pain, how how he'd be unable to walk home when they were finally done, what he'd tell his mother when she asked why he kept throwing up and crying when he was home. But he couldn't deny that the words cut through him.

"You'll _always_ remember me, Ted." He shuddered when his ear lobe was bitten harshly, his voice strained and he pushed into him as hard as he could.

The Onceler stilled, hissing, as he came inside of the boy. The younger male cried out, the new, unfamiliar warmth stinging his ripped up insides. The only good thing was when the man pulled away from him, dusting himself off and straightening his cloths. For a moment, he stared down at him, that infuriating smirk still on his face.

"We'll have to do this again tomorrow night." Ted's eyes widened, gaping at him. The man just shrugged, smirk turning into a grin. "I didn't say you were done working for me."

He didn't bother arguing. He was in so much pain, and he felt dirty and he needed to scrub at his skin until he could forget what had happened, and what was going to keep happening, to him. The young boy just let his eyes slid shut, not caring what happened when he awoke.

~~~~Line Breaker~~~~

"-so, I thought it only best that I come here and let you know personally, Ms. Wiggins."

Ted closely opened his eyes, confused by the bright light and laying on something foreign, and comfortable. It was colored green, and and after taking a moment to wake himself up, he realized it it was a bed.

Across the room, sitting in his giant chair on the phone, was the Onceler. When he saw that Ted was awake, he gave a wave, causing the boy to scowl.

"No, I was touched that he'd want a tree so badly." Ted stiffened, realizing that the man was talking to his mother. "I'll return him to you in a week or so, just so long as he keeps working hard."

A...week? If he could move his lower body without screaming, Ted would've been running for the door. He watched numbly as the man placed his phone down and stalked over to the bed, grinning widely as the boy tried to back away from him.

"Well, it looks like your record's safe, Ted." the Onceler said, sitting down next to him, ignoring the way the boy was glaring at him. "And since your mother's such an understanding, kind woman, apparently, I have you for the next _week_."

"We...we have to do...**that** every day?" He whimpered at the thought, especially when he felt an arm coil its way over his shoulders.

Onceler chuckled, leaning over until their noses touched. "You did say, 'anything', Ted."

Ted couldn't help it.

He cried.

~~~~Line Breaker~~~~~

FINISHED! :D Sorry if this has scarred any of you mentally but I've been really wanting a Onceler/Ted story. There's one reaallyyy great on fanficdotnet but we need moar! :D

MRIMO


End file.
